creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ingrid.
Als ich noch ein Kind war, lebte ich mit meinen Eltern auf einem kleinen Dorf in Niederbayern. Mein Vater war Handwerker und arbeitete viel, meiner Mutter erging es als Sozialarbeiterin und Gruppenleiterin in einer Sonderschule nicht anders. Obwohl ich bereits früh in den Schulkinderhort nach dem Unterricht ging, kam ich oftmals mit dem letzten Bus aus der Stadt nach Hause und verbrachte dort noch ein, zwei Stunden alleine. In der Schule fand ich nicht viele Freunde, da ich als Kind sehr schüchtern und linkisch war. Im Großen und Ganzen konnte man mich, ohne zu übertreiben, als etwas einsam bezeichnen. Wir lebten in einer Doppelhaushälfte, vor der ein gepflasterter Hof mit zwei Garagen und einem kleinen Garten lag, in welchem eine rote Schaukel stand. Die andere Haushälfte bewohnte eine weitere Familie, der Vater war Fernfahrer und die Mutter blieb aus mir unbekannten Gründen permanent daheim. Die Tochter dieser Familie war bereits erheblich älter als ich und daher nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, mit mir zu spielen oder anderweitig Zeit zu verbringen. Es passierte daher nicht selten, dass ich im Sommer alleine mit meinen Barbies im Hof saß und spielte oder schaukelte, bis der Wagen meiner Mutter in die Einfahrt fuhr. Meistens behielt mich in dieser Zeit die Nachbarin von ihren Fenstern heraus im Auge, im Nachhinein erscheint es mir jedoch immer noch seltsam, dass man mich als kleines Kind in einem frei zugänglichen Hof oftmals praktisch unbeaufsichtigt lies. Meine Eltern ermahnten mich zwar beständig davor, mit fremden Personen zu sprechen und übten sogar mit mir, laut um Hilfe zu rufen sollte mich einmal jemand anfassen – in den Szenarien, die ich mir jetzt als Erwachsene ausmalen kann wären diese Tipps jedoch im Härtefall wohl kaum nützlich gewesen. Eines Tages, als ich gerade aus dem letzten Bus ins Dorf stieg und den leeren Hof betrat, bemerkte ich im Gebüsch am anderen Ende des Kopfsteinpflasters ein kleines, weißes Gesicht. Ich hatte wohl gestern Abend beim Spielen eine meiner Barbies liegen lassen und vergessen. Die Puppe ragte jetzt halb aus dem Geäst, einen Arm wie zum Hilferuf von sich gestreckt und mit der Verbindung, die man als kleines Mädchen zu seinen Puppen hat überfiel mich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Auf dem Weg durch den Hof überlegte ich, welche der Barbies ich wohl hätte vergessen können- Schmetterlingsbarbie? Seifenblasenbarbie? Als ich näher kam, fiel mir sofort auf dass mit der Puppe etwas nicht stimmte. Eine Hälfte ihres Gesichtes fehlte. Die Zeichnungen von Augen, Mund und Barbie der Nase war verwischt und in Schlieren über ihren ausgestreckten Arm gelaufen. Habt ihr früher mit Barbies gespielt? Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich meine Barbies unter Wasser tauchen konnte, an ihnen herumkratzen und sie mit Seife beschmieren konnte. Gerade die Gesichter dieser Puppen nahmen wenig, oder wenn dann nur durch den Lauf der Zeit bedingt Schaden. Ein so stark verlaufenes Puppengesicht hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ich überlegte kurz, ob es letzte Nacht geregnet hatte und dachte daran wie ich Morgens verschlafen über den Hof zum Schulhof getrottet war. Ich konnte mich an keine Pfützen erinnern, allerdings war ich stark übermüdet gewesen und der Hof konnte bis vier Uhr am Nachmittag natürlich längst durch die Sommerhitze bedingt getrocknet sein. Als ich schließlich vor der Puppe stand, wurde mir klar dass es sich bei dieser um Meerjungfrauenbarbie handelte. Ich liebte Meerjungfrauenbarbie abgöttisch. Ich nahm sie zum Spielen praktisch immer mit in den Hof und hätte sie dort niemals vergessen. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich ganz klar daran, wie ich sie in die Schachtel zu den anderen Barbies gelegt hatte. Ihre roten Haare waren zerzaust und leicht angebrannt, ihr halbes Lächeln starrte mir vorwurfsvoll entgegen. Mir stiegen sofort die Tränen in die Augen. Vorsichtig zog ich die Barbie mit beiden Händen aus dem Gebüsch, nur um dann laut aufzuschreien und sie sofort wieder fallen zu lassen. Ihre Flosse, also ihr gesamter Unterkörper, fehlte. Stattdessen hatte jemand trockene Äste als Beine in die Stelle gerammt, an der normalerweise die Gelenke für das Oberschenkelgelenk der Puppe sitzen. Ich hatte damit begonnen, so laut zu weinen dass schließlich unsere Nachbarin aus dem Haus gelaufen kam und mich mit besorgter Miene fragte, was denn passiert sei. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich ihr die Puppe zeigte und sie in einer Mischung aus Bedauern, Verwunderung und leichtem Ekel das Gesicht verzog, dass meine Eltern nach Hause kamen und ich vermute stark, dass kurz der Verdacht entstehen musste die Tochter der Hausmitbewohner hätte mit diesem Vorfall etwas zu tun. Offenbar kam aber nichts dabei heraus, denn meine Eltern erklärten mir ich hätte die Puppe wohl vergessen und was dann passiert sei, könne man nur vermuten. An dieser Stelle muss ich noch einmal darauf eingehen, wie viel meine Eltern gearbeitet haben- wenn ich im Nachhinein über den Start dieser Ereignisse nachdachte, warf ich Ihnen oftmals vor nicht schneller, umsichtiger oder zumindest besorgter gehandelt zu haben. Wenn ich mich jetzt in sie hineinversetze, kann ich die Dinge in einem anderen Licht sehen. Nach neun Stunden kommst du nach Hause, dein weinendes Kind erwartet dich mit seiner Lieblingspuppe, die du irgendwann einmal für vierzig Mark im Spielzeugwarenladen gekauft hast und versichert dir hoch und heilig sie hätte das Spielzeug aufgeräumt, aber jetzt läge es völlig zerstört im Garten … Natürlich verlässt du dich darauf nicht- die Puppe wird draußen gelegen haben, mit dem Gesicht in einer Wasserpfütze die aus dem Morgendunst entstanden ist und irgendein Tier hat daran herumgespielt … Einzig und allein die imitierten Beine aus Ästen sowie die verbrannten Haare gaben den Erwachsenen kurz zu denken- aber auch diese Unklarheiten wurden bis zum Abendessen irgendwie zur Seite geschoben und mir wurde versprochen, dass ich am morgigen Tag eine neue Puppe erhalten würde. Die alte Barbie war laut meinen Eltern nicht mehr zu reparieren und auch wenn ich am Anfang tobte und wütete und reichlich heulte: Ich muss zugeben, dass mich der Gedanke an eine neue Puppe milde stimmte. Ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich seltsamerweise kein Gefühl von Grusel oder Angst empfand. Ich dachte mir nicht: ''Irgendjemand hat meine Puppe aus meiner Spielzeugschachtel genommen und sie dann draußen zerstört. ''Ich ließ mich mit Eis und neuem Spielzeug bestechen wie das kleine Kind, dass ich nun einmal war. Als meine Eltern mich ins Bett gebracht hatten, wurde mir von dem vielen Eis dass ich am Abendtisch bekommen hatte dann allerdings leicht übel und ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich linste hinüber zu meiner Spielzeugkiste und dann an die Decke. In Gedanken war ich bereits bei meiner neuen, besseren Meerjungfrauenbarbie. Meine Mutter hatte mir erzählt, dass sie die Schwanzflosse sogar bewegen konnte. Die alte Puppe hatten wir bereits in den schwarzen Tonnen vor dem Haus entsorgt und diese für die Abholung auf die Straße geschoben. Plötzlich gesellte sich zu der Übelkeit doch noch ein wenig Bedauern. Ich hatte diese Puppe wirklich gerne gehabt. Gerade stiegen mir schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, als ich vom Hof her ein seltsames, klapperndes Geräusch hörte. Ich setzte mich auf und schielte auf den Flur, in dem zwar noch das Licht brannte- aber es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass meine Eltern meine Türe einen Spalt offen und das Licht im Gang anließen, damit ich besser schlafen konnte. Vermutlich lagen die beiden längst im Bett am Ende des Ganges und schliefen eventuell sogar schon. Ich schlug meine Bettdecke zurück und tapste zum Fenster. Der Hof lag im Dunkeln und ich war zu klein, um das Fenster auf Anhieb selbst zu öffnen und den Kopf hinaus zu strecken- die Geräuschquelle konnte ich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit ausmachen. Sie kam von den Mülltonnen. Ich legte meine beiden kleinen Hände auf das Fensterbrett und zog mich so gut es ging nach oben, bis ich auf den Zehenspitzen balancierte und schielte in den Hof. Bei den Mülltonnen konnte ich eine Gestalt ausmachen. Ich versuche, dieses Menschen so gut es geht zu beschreiben: Er war sehr klein, sehr gebückt und trug eine einfache Hose, sowie ein schwarzes oder zumindest dunkles T-Shirt. Er oder sie schien dicklich zu sein. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es sich um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte. Der Mond beleuchtete die Szenerie nur schwach, die Person trug wie beschrieben dunkle Kleidung und lediglich ihre gekrümmte Handlung war einer der Anhaltspunkte, die ich später den Polizisten geben konnte welche tagelang in unserem Haus ein und ausgingen, Kaffee tranken und der Spurensicherung bei ihrer Arbeit im Innenhof kritische Blicke zuwarfen. Ich kann mich noch genau an das Gefühl erinnern, als die Gestalt langsam den Kopf hob und direkt in meine Richtung sah. Es war, als hätte mein Herz einen kompletten Stromausfall erlitten und wäre einfach stehengeblieben. Kennt ihr das Gefühl, wenn es in der Brust ruckt und ihr den Mund öffnet, aber sofort begreift dass ihr vor lauter Angst nicht schreien könnt? Diese Sekunde, in der man hilflos hin und her pendelt wie ein Fisch an der Angel. So stand ich dort, im Dunkeln, am Fenster und starrte in den Hof, auf die Gestalt die jetzt mit meiner beinlosen Puppe in meine Richtung winkte. Sie winkte langsam, triumphal und wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen, ich hätte wetten können ich hätte ihr Lächeln gesehen. In meiner nächsten Erinnerung renne ich zu meinen Eltern, über den Flur und schreie. Ich kann mich an das zerzauste Gesicht meines Vaters erinnern, der bereits gegen fünf Uhr wieder auf den Beinen sein musste und an die müden Augen meiner Mutter hinter ihrer Brille. Anfangs wollte keiner von beiden in den Hof gehen, um meine wirren Schilderungen zu überprüfen, schließlich war es aber mein Vater der den Hof betrat, zurück kam und meine Puppe in der Hand hielt. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, wie gruselig das Spielzeug durch seine Verunstaltung aussah und ich schrie, dass er die Barbie sofort wegnehmen sollte. Diesmal war ich nicht so einfach zu beruhigen. Meine Eltern klingelten schließlich bei den Nachbarn, die nicht weniger verschlafen versicherten dass niemand von ihnen in den Hof gegangen war um gegen elf Uhr in der Nacht den Müll zu entsorgen. Ich beruhigte mich erst wieder, als meine Eltern mir erlaubten in ihrem Bett zu übernachten und schlief auch dort lange nicht ein. Am nächsten Morgen wollte ich das Haus nicht verlassen und erklärte, dass ich mich krank fühle. Meine Mutter sowie mein Vater waren wohl gleichermaßen übermüdet und beauftragten die Nachbarin mit meiner Aufsicht, ich kann mich jedenfalls an keine Diskussion bezüglich der Tatsache dass ich nicht in die Schule gehen wollte erinnern. Stattdessen sah ich den ganzen Tag fern, linste ab und zu aus dem Fenster und sah meiner Betreuerin bei der Hausarbeit zu. Gegen Mittag wurde es unerträglich heiß und die Luft über dem Kopfsteinpflaster flirrte. Gegen ein Uhr kam die Nachbarstochter, sie hieß übrigens Ingrid, nach Hause und empfing wenig dankbar die Aufgabe sich mit mir zu beschäftigen. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag bereits vor der Kiste gesessen, schwitzte und musste noch vier Stunden auf meine neue Puppe warten. Abgesehen davon konnte ich spüren, dass Ingrid mich nicht sonderlich leiden konnte. Obwohl es so heiß war, spannten Ingrid und ihre Mutter den Sonnenschirm auf und wir setzten uns in den Garten. Ingrid mit ihren Hausaufgaben, ich hatte meine restlichen Barbies zusammengesucht und stapelte sie zu einer Art Parade, die den Neuankömmling entsprechend empfangen sollte. Plötzlich blendete mich etwas. Ich blinzelte und nieste, dann erwischte es auch Ingrid. Ingrid. Ich kann mich an ihre kurzen Shorts erinnern, das weiße Top das sie getragen hat und den Walkman in ihrer Hand- Ingrid war eines der Mädchen, die sich bereits mit dreizehn Jahren schminkten und viel Wert auf Dinge legte die ich noch nicht verstand: Mode, Trend, lackierte Fingernägel und rosa Lippenstift. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie in der Schule von ihrer Mitschülern bezüglich des neuen Walkmans beneidet wurde, wie sie ihre Freundinnen umringten während sie möglichst lässig Kaugummi kaute und sich die braunen Haare mit einer geübten Handbewegung hinter die Stirn strich. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann erlaubten ihre Eltern ihr nicht sich die Haare wasserstoffblond zu färben. Ingrid war damals vierzehn Jahre alt, ich war neun. Ich kann mich an ihre Haut an diesem Nachmittag erinnern, die bronzefarben unter einer öligen Schicht Sonnencreme glänzte und nach Freibad roch und an die roten, runden Lutscher die unter dem Sonnenschirm verteilt lagen und die sie nur widerwillig mit mir teilte. Ich blinzelte, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schimmerte schwach durch den Sonnenschirm. Gegenüber des Hauses stand noch eine alte, für Traktoren und Landgeräte genutzte Scheune und direkt rechts daneben lag ein vertrocknetes Feld, hinter welchem der Wald begann. Dann sah ich es. Am Waldrand blinkte etwas, wieder wurde ich geblendet und kniff die Augen zusammen. Meine Sicht verschwamm. Die Kinder in meiner Schule brachten in letzter Zeit häufiger Spiegel mit, fingen mit diesen das Sonnenlicht ein und blendeten sich dann während des Unterrichtes gegenseitig. Irgendjemand saß dort hinter dem Feld und blendete uns. Ingrid spuckte ihren rosafarbenen Kaugummi in ein weißes Taschentuch, sammelte die Überreste der bereits gelutschten Lollis ein und ging ins Haus, um neue Kasetten zu holen. Ich blieb sitzen. In der Mittagshitze wirkte es beinahe so, als würden selbst meine Puppen schwitzen. Ich starrte in den Waldrand und obwohl mich nichts mehr blendete, war ich mir plötzlich sicher dass jemand oder etwas mich beobachtete. In der drückenden Mittagsstimmung fiel es mir allerdings schwer, Angst zu bekommen. Der Hof war in gleißendes Sonnenlicht getaucht und ich konnte das Geschirr hören, das unsere Nachbarin abspülte. Ingrid trat aus dem Haus heraus und ich drehte mich fragend zu ihr um. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und stopfe sich die Kopfhörer ihres Walkmans in die Ohren. Wir gingen kurze Zeit später wieder in die etwas kühlere Wohnung, ich kann mich daran erinnern dass Ingrid und ihre Mutter einen kurzen Streit bezüglich ihrer Hausaufgaben ausfochten, den ich aber nur mit halbem Ohr träge von der Couch aus verfolgte. Heute kann ich mich daran erinnern, dass Worte wie Schlampe und Miststück fielen, Worte, die mir damals nichts bedeuteten da sie in unserem Haushalt nicht geläufig waren. Meine Mutter traf mit reichlicher Verspätung, aber dafür mit meiner neuen Puppe ein. Ich taufte sie, wenig kreativ, Barbielle und legte sie beim Abendessen nur widerwillig aus der Hand. Als ich schließlich ins Bett gehen musste, holte ich Barbielle heimlich aus der Spielzeugkiste und legte sie unter mein Kopfkissen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, meine Eltern hatten (inzwischen längst davon überzeugt, dass ich in der vorherigen Nacht geträumt hatte) die Schlafzimmertüre extra komplett offen gelassen, wobei die Türe zu ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer ebenfalls nicht komplett geschlossen war. Ich konnte das Rascheln der Buchseiten der Bücher hören, die sie gerade lasen und ihr leises Flüstern, wenn sie sich unterhielten. Ich muss noch einmal betonen, dass ich als Kind relativ einsam war. Wie beschrieben, hatte ich keine näheren Freunde und in unserem kleinen Dorf gab es außer Ingrid und mir tatsächlich nur Jungs in meinem Alter. Mit anderen Kindern spielen funktionierte, wenn überhaupt, lediglich im Hort. Als ich dort im Bett lag, kam mir plötzlich der Gedanke dass die Gestalt draußen im Hof vielleicht eine Art Phantasiewesen war. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mir das damals plötzlich ganz logisch erschien. Immerhin hatte nur ich das Wesen gesehen und vielleicht hatte ich, bedingt durch meine Panik und die Dunkelheit, das Winken des vermeintlichen Menschen falsch eingeschätzt. Und war er nicht ziemlich klein? Gebückt? Ein Kobold? Erfüllten die nicht Wünsche? Waren Kobolde böse? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Von einer neuartigen, freudigen Erregung befallen kuschelte ich mich tiefer in meine Decke und drückte Barbielle an mich. Es fällt mir am Schwersten, mir diese Dummheit zu verzeihen. Ich romantisierte alles, was passiert war. Die kaputte Puppe war plötzlich nicht weiter schlimm- vielleicht wussten Kobolde gar nicht, wie man mit Puppen spielt. Am nächsten Tag malte ich mir das Szenario weiter und weiter aus. Der Kobold hatte mich vom Waldrand aus geblendet, nachdem er mich bereits im Hof begrüßt hatte. In der Schule malte ich an diesem Tag Bilder von einer gebückten Gestalt an unseren Mülltonnen. Als ich nach Hause kam, nahm ich die Puppe die mir am unwichtigsten erschien und versteckte sie unter dem Busch. Ich legte einen Zettel bei, auf den ich in krakeliger Schrift mit Füller schrieb: Bist du ein Kobold? Dann fiel mir ein, dass das Wesen vielleicht nicht schreiben konnte und ich malte drei Kästchen, neben denen stand: Ja. Nein. Vielleicht. Ich möchte diesen Teil der Geschichte kurz fassen, da ihr euch mit Sicherheit denken konntet was passierte: Natürlich verschwand die Puppe und nur der Zettel blieb unter dem Busch zurück. In dieser Nacht gewitterte es seit gefühlten Wochen zum ersten Mal unfassbar stark, mein „Kobold“ hatte jedoch den Zettel unter einen großen Stein gelegt unter dem er weitesgehend trocken blieb. In dem Kästchen neben dem Ja hatte jemand mit rotem Stift ein Kreuzchen gemalt. Willst du mein Freund sein?, stand auf dem nächsten Zettel, den ich unter den Stein legte. Insgesamt wechselten zwischen dem Unbekannten und mir nur diese vier Zettel. Ja, ich bin ein Kobold. Ja, ich will dein Freund sein. Obwohl ich noch viele weitere Nachrichten unter den Stein legte, wurden diese nie beantwortet. Stattdessen fand ich dort nach der Schule regelmäßig Bonbons, einen bunten Stift oder andere Kleinigkeiten. Ich hortete diese kleine Geschenke wie Schätze in meiner Spielzeugkiste. Als man sie mir später wegnahm, veranstaltete ich den größten Terror meines bisherigen Lebens. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass mir mein Vater eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Ich hatte also ein paar Tage lang einen geheimen Freund und Spielkameraden, als Ingrid und ich uns mitten im Hochsommer die Läuse einfingen. Ich kann mich an das ziepende Gefühl in meinen Augen erinnern, den Läusekamm und Ingrids beständiges Gekreische, dass niemand in der Schule jemals davon erfahren dürfte. Die Hitze lies nicht nach und an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag saßen Ingrid und ich beide im Hof, als wir plötzlich in Streit gerieten. Ich versuche seit Jahren, mich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern worum es bei diesem Streit ging, aber es fällt mir nicht mehr ein. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich aus mir unbekannten Gründen unfassbar wütend wurde und schrie, während mir außerdem Ingrid höhnisches Grinsen im Gedächtnis haften geblieben ist. Ihr schlecht geschminktes Gesicht, ihre roten Fingernägel, der glitzernde Schriftzug auf ihrem Top und ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen. Habe ich sie wegen der Läuse verspottet, habe ich ihr vom Kobold erzählt und sie hat mich aufgezogen? Hat sie mich geärgert und ich habe damit gedroht, von den Läusen in der Schule zu erzählen? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Am Ende aber nahm Ingrid meine Barbielle und riss ihr mit einem gewaltigen Ruck den Kopf ab, nur um ihn dann in die Brenneseln neben der roten Schaukel zu schleudern. An sich war das kein großes Drama, aber ich war natürlich schockiert und verzweifelt und brüllte mir die Seele aus dem Leib- Ingrid bekam mit sofortiger Wirkung Hausarrest, ich würde gehätschelt und getätschelt. Der Kopf wurde schließlich nach einiger Zeit von meinem Vater aus den Brenneseln gerettet und wieder angefügt, ich legte einen weiteren Zettel unter den Stein (Ingrid ist doof sie hat meine Puppe kaputt gemacht.) und als ich ins Bett gebracht wurde, war der Vorfall praktisch beinahe vergessen. Bis mich plötzlich das Geräusch von kleinen Kieselsteinen, die gegen mein Fenster schlugen aus meinem Dämmerschlaf riss. Ich tappte zum Fenster und dort sah ich den Kobold um zweiten und zum letzten Mal. Er stand bei den Büschen und winkte mit der Puppe, die ich ihm geschenkt hatte. Ich winkte zurück. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Plötzlich ging im Fenster unter mir das Licht an. Der Kobold erstatte, genau wie ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob Minuten oder Sekunden verstrichen. Ich wünschte, Ingrid hätte damals aus dem Fenster gesehen. Viel später erfuhr ich, dass sie in die Küche gegangen war um sich noch ein Brot zu schmieren, ihre Mutter und sie gerieten wohl kurz aneinander, schließlich war gekocht und dann alles stehen gelassen worden, dann war Ingrid wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer gegangen und hatte das Licht in der Küche gelöscht. Was wäre passiert, hätte sie aus dem Fenster gesehen? Hätte sie ihre Mutter gerufen, ihre Mutter die Polizei? Hätte man mich gefragt- nach den Zetteln, den Geschenken, dem Süßkram? Hätte man das Haus überwacht, den Wald abgesucht? Am nächsten Tag kam Ingrid nicht von der Schule zurück. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich im Hof saß, einen Tag länger vom Unterricht befreit als sie und daran, dass die Hitze endlich nachgelassen hatte. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich noch ganz berauscht war von dem Glück, meinen Freund wiedergesehen zu haben und daran, dass ich die Haare meiner Barbiepuppen sorgfältig kämmte. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie sie im abklingenden Sonnenschein matt glänzten und wie Ingrids Mutter den Hof betrat, erst verärgert und dann besorgt. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ihre Stimme erst leiser und dann lauter sowie verzweifelter in den Hof drang und daran, dass ich die Haare meiner Puppen heftiger kämmte während mich langsam ein schleichendes Gefühl von Panik ergriff. Ich kämmte die Haare meiner Barbiepuppen schließlich so heftig, dass Strähnen in meinem kleinen, pinken Kamm hängen blieben. Irgendwann fuhr ein grün-weißes Auto der Polizei in den Hof ein und ich legte meinen Kamm und meine Puppen auf das warme Kopfsteinpflaster. Die Polizisten bemerkten mich und während einer von ihnen auf das Haus zuging, näherte sich der andere Polizist mir. Er beglückwünschte mich zu meinen Puppen. Ich erzählte ihm, dass Ingrid nicht nach Hause gekommen war und er rückte kurz seine Mütze zurecht, als wüsste er nicht so genau was er dazu sagen sollte. Als sein Kollege ihn zu sich rief, versprach er mir später noch einmal vorbeizuschauen. Viele, viele Dinge erfuhr ich erst viele Jahre später, als wir längst umgezogen waren. Zum Beispiel, dass Ingrids Mutter bereits seit Jahren depressiv war und sie zu ihrer Tochter kein einfaches Verhältnis hatte. Oder, dass Ingrid bereits seit Wochen die Schule schwänzte und ihr verschwinden von der Polizei zunächst nicht als Verbrechen gehandelt wurde. Ein Verbrechen wurde es erst, als den Polizisten langsam klar wurde dass irgendjemand den Hof und das Haus bereits länger beobachtet haben musste, dass irgendjemand mir Zettel unter den Stein im Hof gelegt hatte, dass meine Spielzeugkiste gefüllt war mit Dingen die man als Beweismaterial sichern musste. Es gibt etwas, dass ich noch niemals jemandem erzählt habe. So gruselig diese Geschichte auch ist, besteht für viele Menschen immer noch die Möglichkeit dass Ingrid einfach ausgerissen ist. Zwei Tage lang ging die Polizei davon aus, dass Ingrid bald von selbst wieder auftauchen würde. Zwei Tage lang verzögerten sich die Ermittlungen. Ihre Familiensituation, sowie die Tatsache dass es keinen einzigen Hinweis auf ein Verbrechen gibt spricht zum Beispiel tatsächlich dafür. Keine Leiche, keine beobachtete Entführung. Sie hat nachweislich schlechten Umgang gepflegt, geraucht und wohl auch öfters Drogen konsumiert. Aber ich weiß es besser. In der Nacht, die dem Tag folgte an dem Ingrid verschwand stand ich noch einmal am Fenster. Er kam natürlich nicht, nicht mit all der Polizei und der Aufregung um Dorf. Als ich jedoch das Licht in meinem Zimmer anknipste und über den Hof hinüber zur Scheune blickte, sah ich jedoch drei Mal sehr deutlich ein helles Licht blinken. Ich winkte. Das Licht winkte zurück, dann verschwand es. Meine Eltern erschienen im Zimmer und fragten, ob ich bei ihnen schlafen wollte. Ich verneinte. Sie hatten alle Türen verschlossen und saßen abwechselnd unten bei Ingrids Mutter oder mir, zusammen mit einer Polizeipsychologin. Am nächsten Morgen, ein Samstag, ging ich hinüber zur Scheune. Ich hatte keine Angst, als ich das Päckchen mit Ingrids Walkman unter einem umgedrehten Eimer fand, auf dem ein Stein lag. Das war ein paar Stunden, bevor die Suchtrupps der Polizei das Gebiet durchkämmten. Es war eingewickelt in Geschenkpapier, es lagen sogar neue Kopfhörer dabei. Ich erzählte niemandem davon. Ich weiß, ihr werdet das nicht verstehen. Aber er ist mein einziger Freund gewesen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit